


Secrets and Safety

by boy1dr



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Conner Kent, Trans Dick Grayson, Trans Male Character, it's really fluffy okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boy1dr/pseuds/boy1dr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr prompt: “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets and Safety

**Author's Note:**

> So I realize I haven't written in ages. That's due to me having spent the last two months basically dying of asthma.... I'll try to get back to my main 'verse and actually update things before TOO long, but for right now I'm trying to get back into the groove by doing some prompts and stuff.

“SB!” Dick yelled as the tendril wrapped around his throat and chest, just before it tightened. He tugged at it futilely, then fumbled in his belt for a birdarang and attempted to saw through it. But it was slow going, and he could feel himself getting dizzy.

“Get away from him!” Conner yelled, ripping the plants away from Dick’s throat. He choked, and for a moment Kon panicked. Then Dick fell forward into his arms, and blessedly breathed in.

“Rob?” he said, sweeping the unconscious boy up into his arms. “C’mon man, wake up. You gotta be okay for me.”

Dick gasped, eyes shooting open. “Kon,” he said, voice hoarse.

Behind him, the plant lay on the ground dead, the last tendril that had tried to suffocate him with the plant’s dying breath destroyed.

“I’m here,” Conner said. “Let’s get you back to the mountain.”

Dick nodded, then closed his eyes. “Gentle. Cracked a rib. Maybe more.”

“Shit.” He turned to the rest of the Team. _I gotta take care of Rob_ , he thought. _Just...give us a second_. He looked pleadingly at Kaldur, begging him not to ask questions and to just let them leave.

As quickly as he could without jarring Dick, he ran into the nearest building with something resembling structural integrity.

“It’s gonna be okay,” he said as he laid Dick on the ground, fumbling with the fastenings of his top.

His binder just looked like body armor, but Kon knew better. He pulled a small knife out of his pocket and sliced it open. Dick took a deep breath as his chest was freed, then coughed. He whimpered and gritted his teeth.

“Hurts?” Conner asked. Dick nodded.

“We’ll get you back to the mountain soon. Just gotta get this taken care of.”

Kon eased Dick out of his shirt and the remains of his binder, then pulled his own shirt over his head.

“Shouldn’t you take me to dinner first?” Dick said. His voice was weak, but he had at least an approximation of his usual smirk. Good. If he was still joking, he’d be fine. Conner averted his eyes from Dick’s chest as he eased him into his t-shirt. The bigger shirt would hide his chest better from the prying eyes of the Team.

“You fainted…straight into my arms,” Kon said. “You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Dick blanched. “Who says I wanted your attention?” he said. He tried to keep his face from changing, but Conner could hear his heartbeat quicken. Conner didn’t reply, just carefully lifted him back into his arms.

“Here, turn towards me a little,” Kon said. “It’ll keep them from seeing.” Dick sighed, quiet and happy, as he snuggled into the warm skin of Kon’s chest. Before long, he lapsed into unconsciousness.

When they got back to the Bioship, Wally waggled his eyebrows at the sight of Dick in Kon’s shirt. He opened his mouth to speak, but Conner shot him a glare.

“Shut up,” he hissed, quietly enough to not wake the boy in his arms. Wally snapped his mouth shut, and the rest of the Team talked in hushed tones for the rest of the trip.

 

* * *

 

When Dick opened his eyes, he was in the medbay.

“Hey,” Conner said, watching as Dick’s eyes fluttered open. He’d taken the time to find a clean shirt and clean off a little of the plant goo, but otherwise had been waiting by Dick’s side.

“Hey,” Dick said, voice hoarse.  

“Looks like you cracked three ribs. But they didn’t puncture a lung, so that’s good.”

Dick grimaced. “No binding for a while, though. I guess i’m stuck with vests and oversized hoodies for the time being.” He lifted his head a bit to look down at his torso, Conner’s shirt pulled up to bare his lower ribs but still covering his breasts. “They didn’t…”

Conner shook his head. “No. Don’t worry.”

Dick smiled. “Thanks.”

“Hey, anytime. ‘S not like you wouldn’t do the same.” He shot a glance behind him. “I’d better...I’d better go to the debrief. Before anyone comes barging in here looking for me.” On impulse, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dick’s forehead. “Feel better.”

Dick reached out and grabbed Kon’s collar, pulling his face back down. He lifted his head just enough to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

“See you later,” Dick said, smiling.

“Yeah.” Kon could feel himself blush. “You will.”

“And I’m keeping this shirt,” Dick said. Softly, but Conner could still hear.


End file.
